monster_strike_enjpfandomcom-20200213-history
Tower of Champions - 35F
Hazards Overall Strategy Bring 2 Bounce and 2 Pierce Monsters The whole quest needs you to clear Bounce Obstructors. Therefore you want to have both Bounce and Pierce monsters. Use the Speed Walls The quest decreases all your monsters' SPD by a lot. The only way to gain speed is to hit the Walls or Blocks. Stack Gravity Barrier Monsters The main hazard is Gravity Barriers. You want to have Null Gravity Barrier monsters to move around and to hit the Speed Walls. Viable Bounce Monsters Viable Pierce Monsters 1st Stage - Focus On the Homing Absorbers Progression Order 1. Defeat the Homing Absorbers 2. Defeat the Fire mobs 3. Defeat the Pierce Obstructors The Homing Absorbers do a lot of damage so you should focus on them first. Just like the 31st Floor, clear the fire mobs together or else they will revive each other. 2nd Stage - Quickly Clear the Obstructors Progression Order 1. Defeat the Bounce Obstructors 2. Defeat the Mech Birds 3. Defeat the remaining mobs The Obstructors blocks paths to the other mobs for your bounce monsters so you have to clear them asap. The Obstructors will revive each other with their bottom right CD. 3rd Stage - Take Caution of Homing Absorbers Progression Order 1. Defeat the Bounce Obstructors 2. Defeat the Homing Absorbers The Homing Absorbers all deal a lot of damage. They usually die in one hit. Take care of the Obstructors and then the absorbers. 4th Stage - Aim For the Head of Babel Progression Order 1. Defeat the Fire mobs 2. Defeat the Water mobs 3. Defeat Babel Mitigate damage by defeating the mobs first. In order to deal a lot of damage to Babel, the best spot is the top of his head. Bounce monsters go for the head where the Pierce monsters go between the blocks. 1st Boss Stage - Defeat the Boss Last Babel's HP: 3.0 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the Pierce Obstructor 2. Defeat the Light Specter 3. Defeat the Petras 4. Defeat Babel For this stage, you have to leave Babel for last. The skull on Babel will instantly deplete your HP to 0. As long as there are nothing else on the map, you will be able to move onto the next stage. Take down the Specter to decrease the DEF of Babel. 2nd Boss Stage - Defeat the Dark Specter ASAP Damage Before ATK Down Babel's HP: 3.1 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the Bounce Obstructors 2. Defeat the Dark Specter 3. Defeat the Agnis 4. Defeat Babel The damage from the Agnis and Babel are really high so you have to clear the Dark Specter to decrease their ATK. Take care of the Obstructors to make a path for your Bounce monsters to quickly defeat the Specter. 3rd Boss Stage - Summon the Specters Babel's HP: 5.0 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the Fire mobs 2. Defeat the summoned Obstructors 3. Defeat the summoned Specters 4. Defeat Babel If you clear the Galaxion, it will summon Obstructors and Specters. The main goal is to decrease the DEF and ATK of Babel. Once they are gone bounce the sides of Babel to speed up and to deal damage. 4th Boss Stage - Clear Summoned Mobs in Order Babel's HP: 9.0 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the Visceron 2. Defeat the summoned mobs in order 3. Use SS to defeat Babel Once Visceron is defeated, he will summon the Fire mobs in the top left. The Fire mobs will summon Bounce Obstructors on the bottom left corner. Finally the Specters will be summoned last on the right side (Light on top right and Dark on bottom right). Once all the mobs are defeated, use SS to defeat Babel. Be sure to not be in Chick form if you want to use SS. Note: The top right CD is 13 but the attack is the same as the previous 2 stages.